The outward appearance of a compact computing system, including its design and its heft, is important to a user of the compact computing system, as the outward appearance contributes to the overall impression that the user has of the compact computing system. At the same time, the assembly of the compact computing system is also important to the user, as a durable assembly will help extend the overall life of the compact computing system and will increase its value to the user.
One design challenge associated with the manufacture of compact computing systems is the rejection of heat from the compact computing system. This design challenge generally arises from a number of conflicting design goals that include the desirability of making the outer enclosure or housing lighter and thinner, of making the enclosure stronger, and of making the enclosure aesthetically pleasing, among other possible goals. Unfortunately, small form-factor housings or enclosures tend to have less surface area across which heat can be dissipated through convection or radiation. Furthermore, even though smaller form-factor housings are desired, decreases in performance are generally deemed unacceptable.